


Red

by theburningbread



Series: G9 Red Timeline [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Nines, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Feminization, Gavin is 1000 percent in love with Nines ass, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Press, Riding, Rimming, Top Gavin, and Nines has a lot of ass to love, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: “I like the music, are you going to dance for me?”“Yes.” Nines replied calmly.Oh.OH.“Oh god.” Gavin's words were barely intelligible as he rasped them out. The side of Nines’ mouth quirked up at the comment.~~ Nines gives Gavin a lapdance and goes for a ride.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after [Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474037/). If you don’t want to read that first all you need to know is that the nickname “Red*” comes from the fact that they met while Nines was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, and that Nines likes to wear pretty things, and Gavin likes to fuck him in those pretty things. <3
> 
> *Red is a nickname, it is not being used here as part of a BDSM color system

Gavin felt the soft fabric tighten over his face, blocking out all the light from the living room, Nines was nothing if not thorough.

There was a gentle hand guiding some of the hair on his forehead out from under the blindfold, and it lingered, running through his hair a few times as he hummed at the pleasant feeling of fingertips rubbing his scalp. He let out a slightly less pleased hum as they left his hair but didn’t complain because the zipper of his jacket was being pulled down and then guided off his shoulders, leaving him in his tight t-shirt. He stayed still as Nines left him to hang up the jacket by the front door, something Gavin had never consistently done before Nines came into his life.

He heard Nines come back and heard him moving around in front of him, but he still jumped when a hand slipped under the bottom of his jeans. It was warm as it moved up the back of his calf and lifted his foot in the air, pulling off one of his boots, and then the other. Nines left again to put those away as well and this time when he came back and lightly touched Gavin’s hand, he didn’t jump.

Nines pulled and Gavin followed behind him, walking blindly through his own house. He knew it well enough to catch the creak under his foot from the loose floorboard in the dining area, he could feel them walking past the counters in the kitchen, and he knew the second they stepped into the hallway on their way to the other rooms in the house.

He wasn’t surprised when they entered the bedroom. Being blindfolded the second he came home from work by a blushing Nines was a fairly big indicator that sex things were happening, which he was always happy about. But kinky sex things? With Nines? Absolutely the best way he could spend an evening.

He was turned around and guided into a chair near the foot of his bed that was not normally there. It was one of the chairs from the kitchen and not the dining table. He knew that because this chair was a little taller than the others, it had half a back to it and no armrests. When Gavin sat in it all the way he could only put his feet halfway on the ground and always had to pull them up onto the foot bar at the bottom. When Nines sat in them he could lounge back and still have his feet flat against the floor. Lanky bastard.

Gavin shimmied backward until he sat up with his back straight and his feet hooked over the bar at the bottom. Nines caught his hands as they reached forward, guiding them up high to his face and holding them cupped around his jaw. Gavin swiped a thumb across the bottom of his soft lips, pressing it into the cleft in his chin as he pulled Nines down so he could kiss him.

“Gavin…” Nines started, this must not have been part of the plan.

“Just one, let me taste you first and then you can do whatever you want.”

Nines hummed his assent as he bent down and pressed his lips to Gavin’s. He let Gavin lead the kiss, tilting his head this way and that, working at his lips and using the thumb on his chin to open his mouth so Gavin could press his tongue inside. Nines tasted like heaven as he licked between his lips, sliding his hand to the back of Nines head to pull him close and press into his mouth. He ran his other hand down to the back of Nines neck, gripping him tightly and then seeking to slip his fingers under the back of Nines’ shirt before Nines stopped him.

He pulled Gavin off him and broke their kiss. Gavin could hear him breathing heavily as he put Gavin’s hands back into his own lap. He wanted to see him, to watch his chest rise and fall, to see his hair out of place from Gavin’s hands. If he couldn’t touch he at least wanted to look.

Nines moved away from him instead of taking off the blindfold. Gavin was disappointed until he heard a familiar clinking of metal… It sounded like his handcuffs? He’d left his work stuff near the door in the living room but he had a few more pairs lying around the house, a result of being in his profession for as long as he had been.

They clinked again as Nines walked back towards Gavin and Gavin felt his heartbeat speed up. Nines took his left hand from his lap, brought it down to the side of the chair, and closed one side of the cuffs around his wrist, tight enough to hold him but loose enough to just sit on his skin. The other side of the pair went around the thick wooden leg of the chair. Gavin tested it once Nines was done, he couldn’t even reach his own lap, but he could rest his hand on the edge of the seat if needed.

He reached out with his free hand and Nines caught it in the air, he pressed a kiss to Gavin’s knuckles before moving that hand down to the side of Gavin’s body as well. When Gavin heard the clink of a different set of cuffs he let out a little noise. He didn’t know what he was expecting? For Nines to just cuff one hand? Nines knew him better than that. If he had even one hand free he sure as hell was going to use it.

He held still as Nines finished locking him to the chair.

The next touch he felt was a set of long fingers wiggling something into his back pocket. “It’s the key, in case you need it. Can you reach it?” Gavin twisted his wrist and fished the key out of his pocket, waving it triumphantly in the air before returning it. “Good, good.” Nines actually sounded a little nervous, or maybe excited? Possibly both. “If you need me to stop or let you out at any point just tell me to stop okay?”

“Yeah Sweetheart, I’ll tell you to stop if I need to.”

Gavin thinks Nines nodded, not much of a verbal communicator to begin with. Gavin could tell Nines was putting effort into speaking out loud while Gavin’s eyes were covered, and he did remember quickly he had to do more than nod. “Okay, good. Stay here, I just need a minute and I’ll take the blindfold off.”

Gavin smiled in what he thought was Nines general direction. Tall and towering over him, usually where Nines’ head was honestly, which made Gavin’s heart tighten when he thought about it. Attractive, lanky bastard. “I’ll be here,” he told him with a grin, lightly clanking his handcuffs against the chair.

Nines ran a hand through Gavin’s hair again before he walked away. Promptly afterward there was music playing from the stereo across the room from him. It was a slow R&B song, the beat was deep and low and sexual in a way that he could feel in his chest. It was music that you fucked to while you were high off each other’s bodies, or just high, either way.

It wasn’t loud, but it wasn’t quiet either. At first, he could hear Nines moving around the room, clicking something that sounded like a lighter, but then the sound was gone. He couldn’t hear where Nines had gone or what he was doing so he held very still and strained his ears. Nines was quiet as a mouse at the worst of times, right now he was giving Gavin nothing. But Gavin stayed still, behaving, waiting.

He didn’t know how long he sat there alone, but it wasn’t long, a song or two at the most. He clutched and unclutched the wood of the chair with his hands. When he shifted, he could feel the handcuff key in his back pocket and hear the clink of the cuff links. If this was something sexy, and he was pretty positive Nines wasn’t planning on killing him, he would never be able to arrest a perp again without associating that sound with this.

Gavin heard the light switch to the bathroom on the other side of the room, and then little noises on the floor moving closer to him.

The sound that high heels made on hardwood.

He sat up straighter.

Long fingers undid the knot at the back of his head, carefully untangling the fabric without pulling on his hair. It was taken away from his face gently, leaving a warm strip of skin in its wake. As it was moved he blinked down at his lap, getting his eyes used to the low, warm light of the room before he looked up.

He felt every muscle in his body tense, and he was positive that he had stopped breathing.

There was skin, so much skin, miles of skin covered only by straps of a deep red set of lingerie. It stood out harshly, blood red over pretty pale skin. Three thick straps wrapped around Nines thin stomach, and they attached to two straps around the top of each of his thighs. They reminded Gavin of the garter belt Nines wore the day their first met. There were more thick straps that wrapped around his lower chest, connecting, pushing up his pecs and then keeping them apart with a thick strap that pressed between them. It split halfway up his chest and wrapped around Nines’ neck, a startling color against his collar bones.

Nines was wearing a matching tiny red bra that was tight over his chest and a pair of panties that already seemed to be struggling to contain Nines’ long half hard cock. The panties were tied with string into pretty bows on each side of Nines’ thighs to keep them on and Gavin wanted to rip them off with his teeth.

The breath that Gavin was holding pushed out of him sharply as Nines began to turn for Gavin’s appraisal. When his ass swung into view Gavin was sure he started panting. As Nines moved he slid a hand up, tracing the curve of his perfect bubble butt before lifting a cheek and letting it bounce back down. The underwear was a bikini style, cut specifically to show off as much ass as possible while still pretending it was a secret where Gavin was going end the night inside of.

Nines was swaying his ass lightly back and forth to the music and Gavin followed it like someone who was being hypnotized. Nines shifted, bending his legs to push his ass up and down and Gavin let himself be momentarily distracted. His eyes traced strong thighs, down long beautiful legs to find Nines wearing a pair of high, bright red platform stilettos with straps crossing over the tops of his feet and wrapping once delicately around his ankle. The height of the heels kept his calves tense and the muscles in his ass tight.

Nines must have noticed him looking because he turned back around and lifted one long leg, pressing the ball of his heel down on the padding of the chair between Gavin’s spread legs. “They’re new, do you like them?”

“Yeah, yeah Red, I like them.” The old nickname slipped out but god if it wasn’t fitting at the moment. He looked up the smooth toned leg to Nines face to find him blushing at the name.

While he had been away from Gavin he had put on some makeup as well. His cheekbones were covered in a bright shimmery highlight, he had a light eyeshadow on and a coat of mascara over his already killer eyelashes. His lips had fallen open as he watched Gavin, watching him, they were plump and glossy and Gavin wanted them pressed against his own mouth. He’d bet they’d be sticky and slick, and Gavin vowed if he did nothing else that night he would find out how sweet Nines mouth tasted painted up like that.

He leaned forward to try and press a kiss to Nines knee but he slid his leg away. Gavin got caught by the handcuffs as he tried to chase it with his mouth and ended up making an irritated noise in the back of his throat.

“I knew, even if I asked nicely you’d never keep your hands to yourself.” And Nines was right, Gavin had spent more time of the time he’d known Nines with his hands on Nines’ ass than he’d spent with them anywhere else. He held it when they slept, squeezed it while Nines cooked dinner, slapped it when Nines walked past him. Gavin would live and die for that ass and for the man attached to it and he had no shame about that. The fact that he couldn’t touch it right now was like keeping a drug from him and Nines knew it.

“I’ll behave,” Gavin said breathlessly as Nines straightened out again, towering before him and reminding Gavin of exactly what he was wearing.

“Yes, you will.” Gavin’s pulse sped up. “ ** _With_** the cuffs on.” His heart twisted but it wasn’t in disappointment.

He shifted in his seat and became aware that he was hard the second Nines’ eyes flit down to his jeans. He was only a fraction more desperate for Nines’ ass than Nines was for his cock. Thank fuck those two things went together so well. Gavin sat back in his seat so Nines could look his fill, a movement Nines caught and sent him a pointed **_look_** at instead of falling for it. Gavin grinned at him, thrilled to be chastised for his distraction attempt.

“I like the music, are you going to dance for me?”

“Yes.”

Oh.

 ** _OH_**.

“Oh god.” His words were barely intelligible as he rasped them out. The side of Nines’ mouth quirked up at the comment.

He stepped back again, just far enough away from Gavin that Gavin could see all of him, all at once. He stood with his legs slightly spread open, watching Gavin until the song that was ending switched to a new one. The bass of the new song was deep and thudding, Gavin could feel it in his bones and his skin heated up as he watched.

Nines slid a hand down his stomach, across the straps over his side and then started moving, swaying his hips slowly in deep circles in time with the music. His body rocked back and forth and he spun with each roll of his hips. Gavin had been watching his hands roam up and down his body until his ass swiveled into view and Nines traced a hand over the curve of it again.

As he fully turned around he slid both of his hands over his ass, hooking his fingers under the straps of the harness before pulling them away from his body and letting them snap back against his skin. The straps had already been pulled fairly tight as they attempted to connect the leg and stomach pieces together over the fantastic swell of Nines ass. So, when Nines had pulled them and pulled them again now, they had snapped back against the skin hard, and Gavin shifted as he watched skin jiggle under the force of it.

Nines reached back and curved his fingers around the straps again, but instead of snapping them he pulled them off to the sides, showing Gavin the thin red lines he’d left across his pale skin. Gavin wanted to lick up the length of them, he wanted to bite that perfect peach of an ass and leave his own mark right next to them.

He looked up to see Nines demurely watching over his shoulder, peeking at Gavin with wide, bright blue eyes. Gavin felt his body tense up when they looked at each other. This sweet, innocent look was genuine, Gavin loved that look. It was usually the one Nines gave him before Gavin fucked him over the side of a table, or blew him until his legs buckled, or fingered him until he cried.

Gavin’s chest puffed out as he sat up straighter and stared Nines down, he was **_hungry_** and he wanted Nines to know it.

Nines kept going, hips swinging lower and lower to the beat of the song, a flawless motion that resulted in Nines’ ass inches off the floor, swaying in front of his pretty new shoes. He dipped low, raising his arms in the air to bury his fists in his own hair. Gavin’s breath caught in his throat when he realized what Nines was doing, rolling up and down slowly above the floor, riding a dick that wasn’t there.

Gavin watched his thick ass bounce and tried to remember how to breathe. Nines was gyrating against the floor, less of a dance and more of a lewd display of simulated sex. Gavin had never had Nines ride him in a reverse cowgirl style before and now he could see what he was missing out on as Nines’ body rocked.

Gavin twisted his fingers in the metal around his wrists and sat forward, leaning in his seat to watch, wondering if there was some magic way to move close enough to undo the string of Nines’ bra with his teeth. There was not, but Nines seemed happy to come to him.

Noticing that Gavin had moved Nines bounced once more on the phantom cock and then slowly rose his ass in the air, bending in half as he went to keep it popped backward. It rocked just inches in front of Gavin’s face but Gavin was already so far forward that he couldn’t reach it. He groaned as Nines stood, swinging himself away from Gavin as he turned back around to face him.

Nines cheeks were flushed and some of his hair had fallen across his forehead. He seemed to be waiting for Gavin to do something, so Gavin sat back and returned to the position he had been originally placed in. That was apparently the right thing to do, as shortly after Nines was coming closer to him, stepping over his spread legs to stand above him, so close that Gavin could see his breath blossoming goosebumps across the skin of Nines stomach.

A moment before he moved forward to press his mouth against the strip of skin below Nines’ belly button, between the straps, a quiet, “No touching,” slipped out from above him. He didn’t want to relent, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out forever but this was Nines show, and so he behaved, for now.

Nines twisted in front of him, his hips sending waves of movement up through his body in time with the music. He slid his hands up and down his own sides, raising them up to cup at his chest. He kneaded the muscle there, directly in front of Gavin. Pinching at his nipples as they perked up beneath the thin fabric, before pushing his hands under the top to roll the buds between his own fingers. Gavin made a quiet noise in the back of his throat as Nines shoved the bra up and off his chest. It was another trial of strength to not immediately take a nipple in his mouth or to bite at the extended bust of Nines’ tits.

Nines pulled at the ties behind his neck and his back and slid the bra out from under the straps, dropping it to the side of them, on the floor. Without the bra, his chest was cradled perfectly by the lingerie, highlighting the triangles of skin that Gavin wanted under his tongue. When Nines arms slid back around he placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders and Gavin shuddered at the touch. He used his grip as leverage, rocking his hips down slowly until he sat in Gavin’s lap.

Gavin almost closed his eyes but was thankful when he didn’t, just so he could watch Nines’ face. When Nines pressed his groin directly down on to Gavin’s his eyelids fluttered closed and his pretty glossy lips dropped open with a soft, “Oh.” He rolled his hips on top of Gavin’s sliding their cocks together through Gavin’s jeans and Nines’ tiny underwear. Nines kept a tight hold on Gavin’s shoulders and at this height, he pressed his chest into Gavin’s face.

And still, Gavin behaved.

Keeping his own body still as Nines writhed to the beat of the music. Letting Nines press their dicks together harder and harder, and letting his chest brush passed Gavin’s lips and nose, and chin. Nines whimpered when his movements dragged one of his nipples across Gavin’s lips and his actions got a little more frantic. Gavin opened his mouth as Nines pressed his chest closer, letting Nines’ body pass over his face without impedance.

As Nines carefully let Gavin’s mouth drag over his skin they both shuddered. Gavin wanted to touch him just as much as he wanted to be touched and yet they both resisted. Nines moved in one more time, pressing his chest in and sliding it past Gavin’s open lips before he slowed his movements and sat back slightly. Gavin could now see the tip of his cock peeking out above the edge of the underwear. It was shiny and wet just like Nines’ lips, Gavin didn’t know which one he wanted to put his mouth on more.

Nines lifted his hips up off Gavin’s and his thighs trembled as he went. Gavin had to wonder if he stopped because he wanted to or because he had to, he certainly seemed tense.

There were candles lit in the room and one of them flickered brightly to the side drawing his attention sideways and to a beautiful sight.

To his right was his large dresser and on top of that dresser was a massive attached mirror. The dresser was low enough and far enough away that he could see Nines’ body from his knees up. His unreachable ass was visible as it wiggled in the mirror next to them. His entire body hovering just above a bound Gavin.

Gavin looked back at him with a deadly grin, “Would you look at that, Red?” Nines looked at him and then turned to the mirror, his hips stopping dead in their tracks as he looked at himself on top of Gavin. “Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than that?”

Nines flushed red, almost as dark as his pretty little outfit. He brought a hand up to cover the lower half of his face as he met Gavin’s eyes in the mirror. “Keep going, Baby. Aren’t you dancing for me?”

Gavin decided to encourage him, finally giving in to his own desires. He grabbed one of the elastic straps around Nines stomach between his teeth, pulled it back and snapped it against one of Nines’ hip bones. Nines jumped and moaned but as his hips swung from that movement he kept them going, moving them slowly further and further backward. As Nines stayed bent over in from of him Gavin checked the mirror again, watching his ass swing.

He was so preoccupied with watching the roll of his hips, that he jumped when he felt a hand on his belt buckle. Nines undid it slowly, pulling the ends apart before sliding it from Gavin’s belt loops and letting it drop gently on the ground. His hands came back, and Gavin watched long fingers pop the button on his jeans, unzipping them before sliding his hands under the material and on to Gavin’s hips.

Gavin helped, lifting his ass in the air as Nines pulled the fabric from under him and then moved away from his lap to tug them down his legs. He fished out the handcuff key before he threw the jeans and Gavin’s socks away from them. He leaned over Gavin to place the key in his left hand before he watched Gavin in his t-shirt and a pair of tight boxer briefs. Both of their eyes went to the wet patch of fabric indicating the tip of Gavin’s cock, but Nines’ eyes strayed to trace the girth of him. The movement made Gavin’s hand clench around the key.

Nines placed his fingertips on Gavin’s knees and slid them slowly up his legs, his fingers trailing through the hair on Gavin’s skin. It was a sharp juxtaposition of the smooth hairlessness of Nines’ long legs. Gavin couldn’t help watching all of Nines as he bent over further and further as his hands moved. When they reached the bottom of the briefs they slipped under them.

Nines left his hands there, inches away from Gavin’s bare cock, palms pressing hard into the top of Gavin’s thighs. He used the placement of his arms to briefly push his tits together in front of Gavin’s face, swaying the rest of his body and gazing up at Gavin from under dark lashes. Gavin wanted to bite at his chest, lick and suck it until he left dark bruises. Bruises he could kiss later, that Nines could press his fingers into and think of Gavin. The hands on his thighs turned, grabbing the fabric of his briefs, and then pulled those off as well.

When Nines’ hands were empty again Gavin watched them twitch as he stopped himself from inching them forward and on to Gavin’s cock. It looked like Nines had to forcefully drag his eyes away from Gavin’s dick. He eyed Gavin’s t-shirt as his next obstacle. He grabbed the bottom of it, drawing it up Gavin’s chest like he was going to pull it off and instead just hooking the front of it over the top of Gavin’s head so his arms stayed in the sleeves and the shirt sat against the back of his neck.

Nines stepped away to eye his handiwork. And Gavin slouched back so that he could.

Gavin was now naked apart from the shirt around his neck and the handcuffs. He shifted his ass halfway down the seat and stretched. Watching Nines’ eyes trail from his face to strong shoulders a hairy chest and cut abs, to his leaking dick, framed by thick muscular thighs. His dick was drooling on his stomach as it sat, hard and heavy, waiting for Nines.

Gavin knew how much Nines loved his body so when he caught Nines eyes he smirked at him. He knew Nines wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. Nines smirked back… which was ominous.

Nines parted Gavin’s legs further and stepped between them. He gave Gavin’s body one last heavy-lidded look before turning. He faced away from Gavin and bent his legs until his ass hovered just over Gavin’s throbbing cock. He steadied himself with his hands on Gavin’s knees as he wound himself down, brushing his ass gently over Gavin’s dick as he rolled his hips causing Gavin to groan.

The pressure on his dick of rocking hips increased more and more until Nines was practically sitting in Gavin’s lap. He pushed into Gavin’s dick with one of his ass cheeks as Gavin watched his own precum leave a sticky trail across the exposed pale skin. A patch of it smeared across a bruise Gavin had bit into the peach of Nines’ ass a week ago. It slid along one of the tight straps stretched across the skin as Nines moved. He was rolling his hips so that Gavin’s dick slowly slid across his ass and finally settled against the strip of fabric between his cheeks.

As he lined up he pressed upwards, thrusting his hips to see Nines bounce, the resulting movement causing them to both groan. Because, when Gavin had pressed up, intent on rubbing against Nines’ hole he was instead met with the thick handle of a plug, and when he had rocked upwards it must have pushed it deeper in Nines’ ass.

Gavin’s brain was short-circuiting. Nines ass was so ample that Gavin hadn’t noticed the plug until he was pressed against it. Nines shook as he moved his hips up and down, gently rubbing Gavin against him so that the plug didn’t catch on his dick. It was a plug with a hooked handle, one that was more comfortable for Nines and his thick ass to wear instead of any of the plugs with flared bases. Also, one that was easily hidden.

It meant that Nines had been wearing this plug since before Gavin got home from work.

Gavin could imagine him getting ready, he bet Nines put the lingerie on first. Nines liked it when he wore pretty things like that, it got him going. Gavin was a blessed man because the only thing Nines liked more than wearing cute outfits and lingerie was showing them to Gavin. But Gavin could see him, in all his straps, pumping his fingers inside of himself, stretching himself out, coating the inside of his body with lube. He could imagine Nines popping in the plug before putting his panties on, and then Gavin’s old t-shirt and sweats to cover his outfit.

It meant that Nines had been filled up when Gavin had walked in the door. The plug would have been pressing inside of him as he danced and when he had panted softly as he had pretended to fuck himself on the floor it would have been really fucking him with each shake of his hips

“Red-” Gavin growled, “Red, let me help you with that.” Nines groaned softly but seemingly instinctually he pressed his ass up, and back, just within reach of Gavin’s mouth.

When Gavin bit Nines on the swell of his ass, he whined, high pitched and desperate and shoved himself backward to meet Gavin’s teeth. He bit again, and again, soft at some places, harder in others. He nipped at the top of Nines’ ass, scrapped his teeth down the skin near one of the straps and then placed gentle kisses just along the edge of the underwear, right next to the plug.

Nines hips had stopped their rocking at the first touch of Gavin’s mouth but now they swung again, high and off to the side, placing the thin right tie of the underwear directly in front of Gavin’s mouth.

Nines turned to watch as Gavin took one of the strings between his lips. They locked eyes as Gavin pulled his head back, slowly undoing the bow and then using his tongue to undo the knot. He could hear Nines drawing in louder and deeper breaths as the two sides of the underwear fell apart, unfortunately still held up by the straps of the lingerie that it was tucked under.

The second Nines realized he was done with that side he swung his hips the other way, almost taking out Gavin’s face with his ass to get Gavin’s mouth on the other tie. Gavin gave him a look that was half chastising and half a smirk and was delighted to see Nines blush and hid himself behind his shoulder even as he continued to watch and wait.

Gavin gave him what he wanted, pulling apart the other tie before gripping the back of the underwear between his lips and winding his head back to pull the fabric out from underneath the straps. He tried to drop it to the side of him and ended up with it wrapping around one of his wrists as it fell, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Nines ass hung in front of his face, round and full and bruised from Gavin’s mouth. He could just see the plug peeking between Nines cheeks but it was too tempting to resist. He leaned forward, pressing his face in Nines’ ass to bite as tightly as he could on the handle of the plug, using the deep indention of his teeth to pull the slick object out of Nines’ body.

Gavin knew that Nines was gone when there wasn’t a word of complaint as Gavin spit the sticky plug onto the floor next to them. He could feel Nines trembling as the hands on Gavin’s knees spasmed when the plug was removed.

One set of fingers dug in tight on his skin, shifting his balance as Nines reached back with his other hand, cupping a cheek with long fingers and then pulling it off to the side. It was an invitation, and when Gavin looked back at the glistening hole in front of him a visceral instinct kicked in and he buried his face in Nines’ ass. 

One of Nines’ knees buckled as Gavin pushed his tongue inside of him. He was slick with lube and already stretched open so Gavin pushed his face closer, sliding his tongue as deep as it could go before pulling back to fuck into him with quick and shallow thrusts. He slurped at Nines ass, sucking at the skin and pressing so hard against him he felt Nines rock forward on his little heels.

It was one of the first moments of the night he was really allowed to touch Nines. He wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers inside of him alongside his tongue, he wanted to push them deep inside of him, he wanted to curl them in that perfect spot that made Nines writhe beneath him and beg. He pushed with this tongue, like maybe if he just tried enough he could push it deep enough to hit that spot.

Either way, it made Nines moan and squirm, pushing his ass back to meet Gavin’s press forward, literally cutting off his air supply as Gavin moaned into Nines’ ass. He moved his mouth harder and faster as he held his breath. Working his lips against sensitive skin, and twisting his tongue so quickly that he could feel his own saliva dripping into his lap.

He finally caved, pulling away from Nines to take a deep lungful of air, panting heavily against Nines’ damp skin before lapping at the quivering pucker of skin. 

“P-please, Gavin. I need- I need more.” The words were sweet and quiet, and still unable to move Gavin couldn’t pull Nines back on to his tongue when he pulled away.

He turned around above Gavin’s lap, his cock bouncing obscenely in front of him. He was shaking and stumbling slightly in his heels until he seated himself across Gavin’s thighs facing him. Nines used both of his hands to wipe spit and lube off Gavin’s chin before he leaned in to kiss him. His plush, glossy lips tasted just as sweet as Gavin had imagined. Nines curled into him, rubbing the straps on his chest into Gavin’s skin as he bent his body to be able to kiss Gavin at his much shorter height.

Gavin sucked at a plump lower lip, before sliding his tongue into Nines’ mouth, letting Nines taste the mix of lube and himself. Nines whined, quiet against Gavin’s mouth as they twisted their tongues together, their lips smearing the gloss across both of their faces.

Gavin trailed away from Nines’ mouth to bite gently at the bone of his jaw. Nosing his way across the side of his face to press a little kiss underneath Nines’ ear before he paused, talking quietly, just for Nines.

“I want you to bounce on my cock, Red. Show off for me just a little more.” Nines shifted slightly in his lap, their dicks almost slotting together. His pupils were blown, his hair a mess and he was breathing raggedly onto Gavin’s cheek. He moved in close, Gavin thought to pull them together but realized he was actually reaching behind him to retrieve something off of the edge of the bed. 

Gavin watched him concentrate on angling the bottle of lube he had returned with, popping the top of the lid, and squeezing a generous amount into his hand. He moved slowly and calculated like if he didn’t pay attention to exactly what he was doing he might lose his focus on the looming distraction of Gavin’s dick. 

He gently set the lube back down behind Gavin, and then clamped his free hand on Gavin’s shoulder. The two of them locked eyes as Nines reached behind himself. Twisting his hand to slick up Gavin’s dick before aiming it upwards. 

“There you go, Sweetheart,” Gavin cooed as Nines lowered himself, spearing his ass on Gavin’s dick.

Nines shook as he seated himself in Gavin’s lap. Gavin watched him shift the placement of his heels on the floor on either side of Gavin. He wiped his sticky hand off on Gavin’s torso before locking both of his hands on Gavin’s shoulders and using his new grip to lift himself up again.

The pull on Gavin’s cock as Nines moved was slick and hot. He went slowly, twisting his hips like he was still dancing as he rose up and down. Gavin watched him as he moved, stomach and thighs trembling underneath the straps of the lingerie as he bent and straightened his legs. Gavin turned to look at the mirror again and stared in awe as the muscles of Nines body tensed when he moved. Down to his straining legs as they kept him balanced in the height of the heels.

He used his mouth on Nines’ jaw to turn his head as well, pointing it to the mirror while scraping his teeth against his jugular. His mouth was tacky from Nines lip gloss and he tasted it when he pressed his open mouth to Nines’ skin. He knew when Nines had seen what he wanted him to see when Nines whimpered and stopped.

Gavin shifted, getting his footing on the bar at the bottom of his chair, “I could be a happy man for the rest of my life if I saw you in just this every day.” Nines whimpered, just at his words and then cried out as Gavin thrust his hips up.

“All done up, just for me,” He punctuated his words with thrusts, gripping the chair behind him and using his locked body to fuck up into Nines. Nines let himself be bounced, landing hard in Gavin’s lap with each thrust, and crying out every time.

Gavin peeked out from under Nines neck to watch his face in the mirror and he was slack-jawed, heavily lidded eyes struggling to watch what was happening in the mirror across them, his eyes more interested in following the clenching muscles in Gavin’s abs as he moved.

“Red- Nines, Baby, let me go, let me fuck you.” Nines moaned, “Let me take care of you.” The hands on his shoulders curled, fingernails digging into his skin before Nines bent, still trying to function under the rocking of Gavin’s hips as pried Gavin’s hand off the chair to grab the key stuck to his palm.

Gavin slowed his movements as Nines worked, undoing the cuffs around one wrist before switching to the other. He sat back in Gavin’s lap once he had finished and watched as Gavin raised his arms, rolling his wrists and elbows in a quick test of movement before acting, moving so quickly that Nines didn’t have time to protest, even though he never would have.

Gavin sat forward, placing his feet on the ground and hooking his elbows under Nines’ knees. He stood and lifted, pulling Nines off his cock and into the air with ease despite the nearl foot of height difference they currently had with Nines’ heels on.

Gavin worked out now almost exclusively with this as a motivator. Nines loved it, loved being picked up and manhandled. He loved Gavin jerking him around, fucking him against walls or holding him up in twisted positions in bed. It made Nines go pliant and soft, made little high pitched whimpers come out from the back of his throat with each thrust. And so, Gavin had sworn to himself that he would always be able to give Nines what he wanted.

He didn’t move far, spinning them around and pressing Nines down onto the bed behind the chair. He bent Nines body, using his grip on the back of Nines’ thighs to fold him in half. “Hold yourself up for me, Red.” Nines wrapped trembling fingers around his own skin, keeping his own ass held up in the air for Gavin.

Gavin had other things he needed to do with his newly freed hands.

He jerked his t-shirt fully off his body and then his hands went to Nines’ ass first. They slipped under the tight straps to squeeze the skin beneath, hard. Nines’ moan was sweet as the two of them watched each other while Gavin’s hands moved. He squeezed and pinched at the meat of Nines’ ass, snapping the straps against the sensitive skin before moving to trace his fingers under the straps cradling Nines tits. He squeezed at the mounds and plucked at his nipples before one hand wrapped around the thick strap that went down the middle of Nines chest.

He lined his dick up with his free hand and slid it back into Nines, watching it disappear between his lube slicked cheeks. The straps there had been stretched tight over the full swell of Nines’ ass while bent in half. They were so tight that Gavin could see them dimpling in the skin as he fucked him.

Gavin bent over Nines, pulling him closer with the strap on his chest and crushing their bodies together. He could hear Nines heels clacking together in the air behind his back as he thrust. He looked at the mirror to see nothing but himself, crushing Nines into the bed while those long legs rocked high in the air, each thrust bouncing the blood red stilettos.

“Gav- Gavin,” Nines almost whispered it below him. Gavin could tell what he wanted, his cock was hard between them sliding in the slick it had dripped out while Gavin was fucking him. Gavin grinned at him, wide and a little mean.

“I thought you didn’t want me to touch you, wasn’t that the game **_you_** wanted to play?” Nines sobbed but didn’t let go of his own legs to touch himself.

Gavin switched his thrusts to being deep and slow, rocking into Nines while his hands roamed. Stroking down his sides, playing with the straps on his stomach. He leaned down and gently kissed his nipples, lapping at the tight buds. None of his movements were quick, nor did any of his touches put any pressure on Nines’ skin.

He sobbed again, and Gavin could see tears leaking out of the corners of his blissed-out eyes. He pressed his chest up and into Gavin’s mouth and cried out when Gavin bit him in reply. “Please, Gav, ple- please!”

Gavin went even slower and pushed in as deeply as he could. “Is this what you wanted, Red? I love it you know,” Gavin pulled up just enough to lock eyes with Nines. “I love it when you dress up for me and when you wear your pretty little outfits.” Nines was drooling, Gavin wondered if he knew. “I love it when you’re all strung out like this on my cock, I love it when you beg.”

Nines eyes glistened as he gazed up at Gavin, shining bright blues that showed truly how out of it he was. Nines always spoke quietly when he did talk during sex, Gavin found it endearing, and a bit hot, but this, this was more quiet and sweet than normal.

“I love you too, Gavin.”

His hips stuttered as his mind tried to catch up, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to come or to cry but he did know what Nines wanted and that was vastly more important in that moment.

His hips picked up their pace, pistoning in and out of Nines as he pressed their bodies together and kissed him. He wrapped one hand around the side of Nines neck to hold him where he wanted and he snaked the other around Nines’ dick.

Nines jerked and cried out as Gavin began stroking him hard and fast to a beat different from his pounding hips. Nines was making little noises in the back of his throat as Gavin pushed into him and Gavin could feel heat burning in his stomach with each whimper. The heat twisted and curled, bubbling like lava at the feeling of the man beneath him.

On one particularly hard thrust, Gavin heard a sharp **_snap_** as one of the straps across Nines’ ass broke. The freed ends barely brushed across Gavin’s hips before cracking like a whip against Nines’ skin.

Nines screamed.

Louder than Gavin had ever heard him in bed before the noise was choked off and Gavin felt his cock twitching under his hand as he came. Gavin twisted his hand on Nines, stroking him through the orgasm until the tight clench of his body around Gavin’s dick was too much. He pressed himself close to Nines and came, pumping his cum into Nines’ body a thrust at a time.

The rest of the world came back to Gavin as he finished. He could see the soft light of the candles bouncing around the room and hear the gentle tones of sensual singing coming from the speakers behind him. Nines was panting quietly below him with his eyes closed and his face soft.

His features twisted as Gavin pulled out of him. He pried Nines fingers off the backs of his own thighs and helped him guide his legs back down to the bed slowly. He pressed a kiss into Nines shoulder before climbing off the bed.

He went into the bathroom to wet a washcloth. Smiling at the makeup on his counter and the folded clothes Nines had been wearing earlier that were now sat on the lid of his toilet. He grabbed those as well as he turned to go back into the room, he didn’t know if the lingerie was uncomfortable but it was obviously tight.

Nines hadn’t moved from where Gavin had left him, his legs still dropped open.

Gavin set the clothes down before moving the washcloth first to wipe at Nines’ face. He opened his eyes when he felt the first touch of the washcloth to his cheek. He watched as Gavin gently wiped at his tears, then the saliva that had dripped down the side of his face, and the sticky gloss that still covered the skin around his mouth.

Gavin worked slowly down his body, undoing and removing the straps around his chest before wiping away the cum on his belly. Nines made a soft noise as Gavin turned him. Moving him almost onto his side so Gavin could find the tiny hidden zipper that undid the straps around his stomach. He pulled the bottom set off gently as well. Sliding the bulk of it down one leg before going back to the straps that had broken during sex and removing those as well.

Nines made another soft noise as Gavin pressed the washcloth to his hole. Wiping away Gavin’s cum as it dribbled out of him. Gavin pressed a kiss to the swell of Nines’ ass as he drew away the cloth, they should probably shower but Nines looked exhausted. Gavin finished by undoing the straps of the heavy shoes and placing them gently on the ground below them.

Gavin manhandled him a little higher up the bed and Nines let him. Gavin almost thought he was asleep until Nines was pulling him close. He wrapped an arm around Gavin’s side and buried his face under Gavin’s chin. He pulled up his long legs so that they could tangle with Gavin’s and they laid there together listening to the soft music.

Gavin bent his neck to press a kiss to the top of Nines head, “You know I love you too right?”

He could feel the smile on spread wide on Nines mouth where his lips pressed to Gavin’s chest, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) It's entirely DBH centric and the only place I talk about the fics I'm working on!
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
